O Cervo
by Lumen V
Summary: Lily Evans estava sendo assombrada por um cervo toda vez que voltava para casa de noite. JiLy


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **O Cervo**

 **Por Lumen V**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

Lily Evans, ruiva, olhos verdes esmeraldas, bruxa e auror, não poderia ter tido um dia melhor. Seu companheiro, um tal insuportável chamado James Potter, alto, cabelos confusos, olhos esverdeados, bruxo e um dos melhores aurores e seu companheiro, não apareceu.

-Ele só pode estar de brincadeira. -Sussurrou raivosa, olhando ao redor da sala como se, a qualquer momento, o dito cujo fosse aparecer e rir daquele jeito insuportável, berrando como toda manhã:

"BOM DIA EVANS!"

Mas não, nem sinal do mesmo. Resolveu voltar a estudar os papéis à sua frente com informações sobre bruxos perigosos e etc, resolvendo esperar Potter e explicações de seu atrasado.

Ela estava irada. Nunca imaginou que o Sr-Quatro-Olhos fosse desses e caminhando pesadamente e bufando, socou a porta de Alastor Moody, o auror chefe mais mal humorado do mundo.

-Abre logo essa merda antes que eu te estupore, pelo amor de Merlin! -Gritou de dentro da sala, dando um leve tremor de arrependimento na ruiva. -Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que ODEIO que batam na porta! -Berrou as últimas palavras, que possivelmente, o prédio todo ouvira.

-Moody, desculpe. -Evans estava da cor de seu cabelo. -Er... queria uma informação.

-Entre logo Evans e sente-se se quiser. -Revirara os olhos, irritado. -Qual o problema?

-Bem, Potter não apareceu hoje.

-Hm, sim. ele ficará essa semana toda fora. algo mais?

-Oi? Eu sou -infelizmente- a parceira dele e não avisou-me sobre isso! -Questionou chocada e ultrajada. -E pelo amor de Merlin, moramos no mesmo andar!

Moody olhou-a por breves segundos e revirou os olhos:

-Não é problema meu se vocês não tem comunicação. -Lily sentiu como se tivesse sido esbofeteada. -Se for só isso, pode ir. Não se preocupe, ele está bem, só resolvendo umas coisas. Agora se me der licença, tenho que ir.

-Obrigado Moody. -Respondeu sarcástica.

Lily voou para sua sala, desejando mil mortes para o seu futuro ex-companheiro.

 _"James Potter, você está tão ferrado."_ Berrou consigo mesma. Como já era final do expediente, quase sete horas da noite, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do ministério. Seu apartamento era duas quadras dali, então sempre voltava a pé, o que era bom para queimar as calorias do dia, o que não fazia sentido, pois sempre caminhava comendo bombons de chocolate.

Lily Evans é uma chocólatra obsessiva, ao ponto de discutir e ficar semanas sem falar com o seu amigo Remus Lupin -chocólatra inveteravel- sobre um sumiço de um sumiço de um chocolate ai, do qual só fizeram as pazes porque Sirius Black, O Maldito, achou absurdo esse abuso todo por conta de um mísero bombom. Ele não sabe de nada.

Caminhando tranquilamente, pensando na vida e mil maneiras de torturar Potter por deixá-la sozinha, não percebeu que estava chegando perto da estrada onde havia uma pista de caminhada que mais parecia uma floresta de tão densa que era, que não se ligou que estava sozinha. Quando deu por aí, praguejou: _"maldito Potter!"_ , afinal, ele sempre a acompanhava porque por infelicidade do destino, morava no apê de frente ao seu. A vida dela era uma comédia de horrores.

Segurou bem a bolsa e com uma outra mão segurava a varinha escondida e ficou em alerta. Respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça, jogou seu olhar mais arrogante e foi caminhando pelo asfalto.

Na verdade, estava morrendo de medo. Não por a qualquer hora (o que seria de muita coragem) aparecer um Comensal da Morte. Naah, ela era boa e saberia se defender e estava relativamente muito perto de muitos outros aurores. Isso tira de letra!

O problema era essa bendita semiescuridão e sabe-se lá o que escondia. Demônios, bichos assustadores que correriam atrás dela para pegarem-na e fazerem feitiçarias ao senhor tinhoso e utilizarem seu corpo como oferenda...

-Deus tenha misericórdia, por Merlin. -Sussurrou, já quase correndo, com aquela sensação de estar sendo perseguida.

Temerosa, olhou de soslaio para trás e sua alma saiu do corpo e voltou. Era algo grande, com chifres enormes, olhando para ela!

-PUTA QUE ME PARIU! -Berrou e correu. -Meu Goku, acabe com toda essa feitiçaria! Oh a luz, sim eu vejo! Estou quase lá, quase lá!

Após correr praticamente 2 quadras, subir 5 andares, trancar a porta como se fosse seu próprio fôlego, quase desmaiou. Seu coração parecia querer saltar pela dosagem de adrenalina e a corrida insana. Lily Evans estava destruída.

Estava perto de meia-noite e a pouco tempo começara ficar sonolenta, quando ouviu um uivo.

-Por todos os deuses, minha imaginação já está me dominando. -Sussurrou, sua voz saiu um pouco tremida. -Deve ter sido o vento. É, é sim.

* * *

 **[Terça-feira, 08:00]**

Ela estava destruída pelo sono quando adentrou o departamento de aurores, caminhando igual um zumbi para sua sala, respondendo vagamente os bom dia que recebia.

Chegou em sua sala e sentou-se para apreciar seu café, quando ouviu Moody gritar seu nome em plenos pulmões.

-O dia será de foder, Lilyzinha.

Depois de investigar uma loja suspeita e mais outros afazeres, tentou ir embora mais cedo, do qual foi negado e estava cada vez mais ansiosa. Infelizmente por segurança ao redor, era praticamente impossível de usar meios de transportes mágicos, por conta da forte barreira de proteção. Poderiam usar transportes trouxas, Vassouras e as pernas e para Lily Evans, Vassouras Nunca, não tinha carro é só sobrara pernadas.

Respirou fundo, pegou seu bombom preferido é só foi, cantarolando músicas gospel -nessas horas, não há distinção de X e Y, tudo se mistura-, para afastar toda negatividade do seu caminho.

-To quase lá senhor, me avisa nesse momento de trevas. -Falou alto. Afinal palavras têm poder.

Segurando firme sua varinha, entrou na semiescuridão da rua e começou a caminhar correndo, quando aquele arrepiar de nuca bateu; virando a cabeça igual louca, procurando a tal coisa e quando olhou no chão, se assustou com a própria sombra.

-O meu deus! Estou ficando louca. -Sussurrou, colocando a mão no coração e sentindo sua bexiga pedindo arrego. -Eu irei me mijar.

Abriu os olhos e lá estava. Aquilo era enorme, os chifres, entre a luz e a escuridão parado, observando-a e começou a caminha em sua direção. Lily sentiu sua bexiga liberar umas gotas no desespero e se pôs a correr com toda a vida é vergonha que lhe sobrara. Olhou pra trás e lá estava, aquela monstruosidade trotando, quase a alcançado. Lily correu mais.

-Sai daqui Exu! Que Merlin tenha piedade! Eu sou uma boa pessoa, eu sou sim! -Gritou enquanto corria nauseada. Avistara a luz e forçou seu corpo (quase morto), até sentir a luz preenchendo sua aura, tomando o maior fôlego da sua vida. Sorriu e olhou para trás novamente e lá estava.

- **CAPETA**!

E correu.

 **Jily**

-Marlene sua vadia, eu estou falando sério! Eu estou com um encosto, alguém deve ter feito maldades para mim, eu vi o demônio! Aquele maldito me seguiu pelas sombras até a porta do maldito apartamento! -Urrou, vermelha, descabelada e agora, mijada. -Eu me mijei! Tem noção dessa merda toda? Aquela coisa maldita me fez mijar nas calças e eu sou uma adulta pelo amor de todos os deuses!

Marlene Macknnon, morena, cabelos negros, alta, olhos castanhos, bruxa e curandeira e melhor amiga de Evans, gargalhou.

-Não se cagou também? -Perguntou entre gargalhadas.

-Marlene! Que deselegante isso! -Gritou novamente a ruiva, que era um misto de vermelhidão com branquitude.

-Amada, deselegante é essa sua cabeça imaginária. Assistiu tantos filmes trouxas de medo e agora fica imaginando coisas. -Consolou, revirando os olhos. -Isso tudo é falta de Potter? Falta de uma boa pegação adolescente?

-Por que sou sua amiga mesmo? -Questionou raivosa. -Que vá à merda Potter-Quatro-Olhos e você. Amanhã falarei com o Moody sobre isso.

-Cê tá louca mesmo querida. -Macknnon estava abismada. -Vai levar o maior esporro do Olho-Tonto e se não for estuporada ainda. Posso ficar com o seu jogo de pratos e copos azul?

-Vai-te à merda! -Lily desligou, ouvindo um "eu te amo também" gritado antes de apertar o botão.

Quem precisa de inimigos quando se tem amigos?

* * *

 **[Quarta-Feira, 10:00]**

-Aprendeu Evans. -Resmungara Alastor, olhando para alguns papéis em suas mãos.

Lily sem graça, respondeu:

-Antes tarde do que nunca. -Sussurrou. -Bem, preciso informações. -Lily sentou-se para começar a narrativa. -Sabe, sempre venho e vou embora a pé e é claro que o boçal do Potter me acompanhava, afinal moramos no mesmo corredor e as vezes tenho que socar a porta dele e ele a mesma coisa. Normal. Então, vou caminhando tranquilamente, comendo meu bombom -aliás, toma um aqui para o senhor, é bom com café ou chá, é verdade.

"Pois bem, com o embuste sempre do meu lado nunca me liguei no quão perigoso é aquela floresta. Eu fui perseguida por uma monstruosidade de chifres enormes, de verdade! Eu já devo ter emagrecido uns quilos de tanto que corri, acredito que alguém tenha feito trabalhos e mandado o encosto do capiroto porque não é normal. A pergunta é, sei que ali as vezes serve para treinos pesados e tal, mas quão assombrado é?"

Lily olhou-o cheio de expectativas, mordendo o dedo. Moody olhava-a incrédulo, até seu olho-tonto ficou estável.

-Evans, preciso que revise esses casos agora e terá um lugar para ir, uma denúncia sobre magia negra. Está dispensada.

Ele ouviu a porta sendo fechada e balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

-Merlin me salve, só trabalho com gente louca.

Lily nunca sentira tamanha vergonha na sua vida, e com a tal, resolveu seguir fazer seus afazeres diários e esquecer do resto.

 **Jily**

No sexto dia de volta, Lily começou a aceitar seu destino e o encosto gigante que a perseguia.

-Se está no inferno abrace o capeta, não é mesmo? -Falou consigo mesma, desolada da vida. Essa fora a pior semana de toda sua vida. Mal dormira 48hrs se for contar direito, suas olheiras estavam fundas, seus olhos e cabelos sem vida e sua vida sem luz. Aceitara no dia que ouviu batidas estranhas em sua porta.

E lá estava ela, entrando na semiescuridão, pronta para aceitar o que quer que aquilo queira de si.

-Hello Darkness my Old frieend... -Avistou logo em sua frente, gelou um pouco a alma, ela não nega, mas continuou sem correr e sem gritar.

Ficaram tatê-à-tatê, o tinhoso era gigante mesmo. Ele bufou e ela deu um pulo de desespero.

-Olá ser das trevas. -Murmurou.

A coisa se curvou, dando mais um infartinho para seu coração.

Lily dava um passo para o lado ele acompanhava, para o outro, também. Ela sentia a respiração dele.

Eis aí que, um ser mágico, que se denominava bruxa e auror lembrou-se da coisa mais vital: sua varinha.

Se sentiu tão envergonhada que pensou que iria desmaiar. Sorrindo sem graça, murmurou:

-Lumos. Oh!

Inspecionou o que estava na sua frente se assustando pelo tamanho e pelas manchas de sangue pelo corpo. Era um veado gigante, com chifres gigantes e olhos esverdeados com mel. Era estranho.

-Mas veado não é do tinhoso também? Ou é a cabra ou o bode? -Perguntou-se, curiosa. Aquilo tudo devia ser fruto da sua imaginação. Começou a sorrir e depois a gargalhar ao ponto de sair lágrimas dos seus olhos.

-Óh por todos os deuses desse mundo, meu encosto é um veado enorme e fictício! Fui assombrada por um veadão! -Parecendo não gostar muito, o cervo levantou seu pescoço altivo, encostando nela. -Ó MEU DEUS! É de verdade!

E Lily Evans finalmente desmaiou.

 **Jily**

-Minha cabeça vai explodir! -Afirmou, logo abrindo os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade do local até se lembrar da noite anterior e levantar de supetão. -Pelas barbas brancas de Merlin, eu morri?

Mesmo cambaleando, Lily olhou ao redor e se viu numa linda clareia e uma cachoeirinha logo mais a frente. Achando muito o paraíso perto da escuridão em que estava, resolveu correr para ver se estava viva. Ela dava voltas e voltas numa maratona pessoal, até perceber que não estava sozinha. Parou o olhar do lugar em que estava antes, e viu o seu encosto gigante, bem napolitano.

Sorrindo envergonhada consigo mesma e suas atitudes não adultas, voltou até perto do cervo que estava deitado.

-Hmm, você é uma anomalia da natureza! Nem sabia que existia bichos assim aqui! -Agachou-se, levando a mão levemente para acariciar o chifre. -Agora me lembro, eu desmaiei. Mas como vim parar aqui? Você que me trouxe? Eita, você é um veado muito inteligente e assustador, mas tá louco. -Lily levantou-se, vistoriou a bolsa e a varinha, pegou-as e foi caminhando de encontro a água, o veado gigante, mancando foi atrás dela.

-Aah que dia bonito, nunca sabedoria desse lugar se não fosse por você. Irei aproveitar, já que hoje é o meu dia de folga mesmo. E aquele maldito Potter-Quatro-Olhos vai se ver comigo, aaah se vai. Acha que é só sair e jogar toda a carga em cima de mim? Moody é bem louco demais.

Lily foi tirando a roupa, até ficar só de sutiã e calcinha, assustou-se quando o veado soltou um barulho e se remexeu inquieto. Lily precisava estudar esse animal depois.

-Bem, você é um animal, não preciso ter vergonha não é mesmo? -Sorriu e entrou na água, mergulhando. -Você deve ser um veado bem bonito, só está muito sujo. Hm, vamos te dar um banho. - Lily pulou de alegria e saiu para empurrar o cervo para dentro da cachoeira que era rasa.

-Vamos, não tenha medo! Você é muito pesado! Hurgh! -Lily caiu dentro da água quando colocou toda a força para empurrara-lo e ele sozinho entrou. Tirando o cabelo do rosto, gargalhou. E começou a esfregar e esfregar, tomando cuidado com alguns machucados feio.

-Que briga feia que você teve hein. -Sussurrou, passando os dedos por algumas cicatrizes. Terminando, ele saiu sozinho da água e se chacoalhou.

Lily também saiu e se secou magicamente, colocou as roupas, pegou a bolsa e foi caminhando, seguindo o veado. Comeu uns bombons para alegrar mais o seu dia, com paz de espírito depois de sua semana louca.

O cervo parou em frente a um chalé bem estranho e estragado.

-Gente, preciso sair mais de casa. -Murmurou tentando entender do porque ele levara ali. -O meu deus, aqui será o sacrifício de minha alma e corpo? -Assustou-se com o pensamento, mas tomando toda a coragem, foi até à porta e abriu.

Adentrou o lugar escuro e destruído, surpresa pelo estado e por ser grande. Ouviu um gemido e correu até o local. Qual foi a sua surpresa ver Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, desnudos, machucados, dormindo, é um monte de garrafa de firewisk ao redor.

Sirius foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos.

-Olha só, se não é a ruiva maléfica.

O cervo ficou no meio, levantou-se sob as patas traseiras e voltou para o chão fazendo um barulho enorme, ameaçando Sirius com os chifres.

-Ahh para com isso. -Ria o Black.

-Por Merlin, o que houve aqui? Uma suruba gay hardcore? -Questionou impressionada.

Foram três ações distintas; um cervo bufou e bateu as patas no chão, Sirius Black gargalhou e ficou indignado e Remus Lupin gemeu.

-Seria mais divertido, Evans Lily. -Murmurou Black.

Vendo o estado dos dois, Lily começou a agir, ajeitando o lugar é ajudando ambos, com feitiços, poções e algumas coisas de primeiros socorros que sempre levava consigo.

-Agora, podem me explicar que caralhos aconteceu aqui? E cadê o James, o maldito Potter-Quatro-Olhos?

-Lily, a culpa é minha, eu sou um lobisomem. -Remus soltou na lata.

-Eita Merlin, que tiro foi esse hein. -Comentou, sentando no chão. -Bem, nada de novo. Já desconfiava. -Ela sorriu e apertou a mão do Remus forte. -Não, não ligo, não, não tenho medo e blá blá blás.

Remus devolveu o aperto e sorriu aquecido, sabia que com Lily era fácil e aceitado, a ruiva tinha um coração que nem devia caber no próprio peito.

-Obrigado Lily. -Ele agradeceu e ela piscou o olho.

-Ok, mas isso não explica o resto da história... O meu Deus, aquele uivo que ouvi foi você? Por Merlin, o embuste do Sirius estava com você? Como assim? Eu não sou nem a verdade!

-Ei calma Evans! Eu explicarei a situação toda.

"Como descobrimos que o Remuzinho aqui era lobisomem, compadecemos pelo nosso amigo e sentimos por não poder ajuda-lo. James teve a ideia e só no nosso quinto ano, conseguimos nos tornar animagos ilegais."

-Eu não acredito! Isso é perigoso! Vocês poderiam ter ido para Azkaban! -Ralhou Lily. -Mas isso é tão... demais! Sabia que vocês eram um pouco acima da média, mas isso... uau!

-Não sabe nem da metade ruiva! -Sirius e Remus sorriram cúmplices.

-E por obséquio, aqui no momento, o que aconteceu?

-Bem, lua cheia e tal, tudo dentro do normal até nosso amigo aqui, tomar um pé da Marley e resolver encher a cara...

-O QUE? Ela não me disse nada... Oh! -Lily lembrou que não atendeu e nem respondeu as corujas de Marlene pelo desaforo e ter rido dela.

-Tudo dentro do normal, mas o problema era que ele estava nos obrigando até certo ponto a encher a cara. Todos esses machucados, esses sangues, estão aceitáveis em comparação dos dois primeiros dias. Foi horrível para eles. Voltávamos ao normal e de novo na bebida. Sirius ficou louco demais, trancou a gente aqui dentro, e lançou um feitiço para o Pontas ficar só do lado de fora e outro que não pudesse se transformar em humano de novo.

Sirius gargalhou até os bonitos olhos lacrimejar e o corpo agora vestido, balançar.

-Foi louco mas foi divertido.

Lily observava fascinada até um " _toin_ " alertar sua cabeça freneticamente.

-Perai, peraai! Se Remus Lupin é Aluado= Lobisomem, Sirius é Almofadinhas que me lembra cachorro, o que-não-se-deve-ser-lembrado, lembra todo um rato. Estou certa? -Perguntou Lily seriamente. Ambos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

-Ruiva boa é ruiva esperta.

Num ímpeto, ela se levantou com os olhos esbugalhados e gritou:

-O POTTER É O VEADO?! -Eles acenaram assustados. -Aai!

E Lily Evans desmaiou novamente.

 **Jily**

Abrindo os olhos devagar, com a mente confusa e em combustão ao mesmo tempo, ela gemeu sofrida. A semana mais fodida de sua vida. Tinha certeza.

-Lily, tudo bem? Coma um chocolate, toma. -Remus entregou e Lily enfiou na boca.

-Me desculpem, não foi minha melhor semana ao todo. -Murmurou com a boca cheia. -Muitas alucinações

Ouviu risonhos e olhou-os.

-Aahn... foi tudo real, não é? Droga. -Levantou e lembrou-se. - O meu Merlin! Cadê o Potter?

-Está ali fora, ainda bravo comigo. Conseguiu desfazer o feitiço. -Sirius sorriu culpado, mas a malicia no olhar era visível.

-Er Sirius, vamos indo embora, estou cansado, com fome e com ressaca. -Remus foi puxando o braço do Sirius para irem embora depois de ver a fisionomia de Evans, e Lily os acompanhou e parou ao ver Potter ali, encostado no muro com uma cara séria que nunca tinha visto antes.

-Hmm Pontas, estamos indo. -James só acenou com a cabeça e de repente, se sentiu sendo puxado e encostado na parede.

-SEU, SEU, SEU... embuste de vida, **BOÇAL**! TEM noção da merda que foi a minha semana? TEM? -Lily estava furiosa, mesmo tendo que ficar nas pontas dos pés para pelo menos olhar bem nos olhos dele que estavam esbugalhados e surpresos pelos atos repentinos.

-Eu não...

 **-CALA A BOCA POTTER BOÇAL**! Eu achei que fosse o maldito do demônio atrás de mim! Naquele escuro Potter? SÉRIO? Você me deixa sozinha com toda aquela loucura e ainda me faz de louca? SOU SUA companheira e nem para falar: EI IREI SUMIR POR UMA SEMANA. VALEU. Que consideração, não Potter!? Olho-Tonto quase me estuporou quando falei que estava sendo seguida pelo demônio! Quem você pensa que é? E ai quando aceito meu destino, bum! É a porra de um animal que fez a minha semana um infeeeerno, e não é literalmente não! Eu fiquei quase nua na sua frente, Merlin! Eu te dei banho! Seu... seu... CRETINO BOÇAL!

James não se mexia, boquiaberto com a imaginação dessa mulher. Os óculos estavam tortos em seu rosto, a luz do entardecer reluzia nos olhos esmeraldas vivos e nos esverdeados dele.

-Lily, você é louca! Eu avisei sim! Você estava tão entretida naquele chocolate que nem percebeu! Por isso você fez toda aquela maratona nessa semana? E se mijou? Achou que eu era uma assombração? Não acredito nisso! hahahahah -James riu com vontade. -Como eu sei que você tem esses tipos de imaginação e por ali ser muito escuro e quiçá perigoso, só queria te manter segura! A merda de tudo foi o Black ter me lançado aquele feitiço maldito! Isso vai ter volta, pode esperar Almofadinhas.

-Irei com certeza!

Lily olhou para os dois telespectadores com sorrisos maliciosos, mostrou a língua e fechou a porta com tudo e um muffliato para não xeretarem no que não foram chamados.

-Evans Lily má! Eu quero saber e ver!

-Para de ser fofoqueiro Sirius, vamos logo! Sua moto está por aqui.

Com pouca luz naquele corredor, ambos se olhavam ainda com distintas expressões, voltaram a dialogar.

-E Lily, me desculpe de verdade, não queria te assustar e nem nada. -James corou. -E pra ser bem sincero, muito mesmo, mesmo preso na minha forma animal, fora a coisa mais excitante e que sempre lembrarei daquele momento com o maior prazer. -James sorriu malicioso e Lily entrou em combustão. -Você é quente com o inferno.

-James Potter, seu boçal! -Lily se jogou em cima dele, do qual prontamente a virou contra a parede. Uma necessidade avassaladora se apossou dela, era um fogo que nunca havia sentido antes (nem das muitas vezes que tinha vontade de come-lo). Ouvir ele dizer que não a abandonara, que estava ali para acompanhar, e o que fez pelo amigo e todo o resto... O beijo era dado com vontade, força, necessidade e de muitos anos de espera. Lily puxou seu cabelo para trás e deu uma lambida fenomenal do pescoço até a boca dele, mordeu seus lábios, arrancando gemidos de Potter. -Você é o veado mais quente do mundo todo!

Fora a vez de James Potter fazer o mesmo e um pouco mais, arrancando um sonoro gemido de Lily Evans.

-Um cervo.

-O que? -Perguntou entre beijos e amaços. - Como foi que voltou ao normal?

-Só tive que acertar a senha: James Potter o Maior Veado do Mundo que ama Evans Lily.

Ela gargalhou forte, ambos já estavam sem camisas.

-Cervo. O cervo que Evans Lily ama.

* * *

 **N/A: Vorti! Espero que quem tenha lido tenha se divertido o tanto quanto eu. O/**

 **Desculpem por possíveis erros ortográficos, Cel maldito. Acontece. xD**

 **Se gostaram, comentem, nada é mais satisfatório quanto!**

 **Kisus kisus,**

 **Lumen.**


End file.
